Amalgamatism: Foreign Affairs of an Alliance
Category:Amalgamatistic Literature Amalgamatism: Foreign Affairs of an Alliance Written by buzzboygt Written to all who want to make friends with everyone, and use force only when attacked. Introduction The most important issue in the life of an alliance is foreign affairs, which is the way that people in an alliance treat and respect another alliance. It’s Non-Interventionism not Isolationism The amalgamatistic alliance is friends with everyone. There are no enemies amongst the honorable alliances of Cyber Nations. It is the duty of an amalgamatistic alliance to be friends of all alliances. With that said, it is not the duty of an amalgamatistic alliance to interfere with the politics of another alliance. It is not my, nor anyone else’s, responsibility to change, alter, or influence another alliance. That creates tensions between the amalgamatistic alliance and the other alliance. How can trade, tech deals, and overall friendly relations rise from such hostility? What about alliance of different ideologies? If an alliance that was a staunch anti-amalgamatism position, it would be ‘’more’’ important to be in positive relations with that alliance. The amalgamatist is friends with everyone, and enemy with none. There is always a way to prevent war through diplomacy. What if said alliance were to attack The amalgamatistic alliance would defend itself, and call upon her allies for help. It is the duty of the alliance to protect itself. The Priorities state that the top priority is to self, and to defend self, one must defend friends. This is not a contradiction, for in order to have a success, one must have friends that are also successful. What type of treaties are acceptable The only types of treaties are treaties that offer friendship. The degree of friendship represents such a bond. If an amalgamatistic alliance shares a strong bond, then it might enter a Mutual Defense Pact. If it is a relatively new bond, a Treaty of Friendship or another lower level treaty would be made with said alliance. There is no alliance that an amalgamatistic alliance will not sign a treaty with, as long as that said alliance is honorable. Under no circumstance should an amalgamatistic alliance enter in a Mutual Defense and Aggression Pact. These treaties create a bond that interferes with the internal affairs with the alliances that are forming the treaties. If the friendship were strong enough to create such a bond, it would be better for the alliances to merge into one. Definition of Honorable It is important to understand the term honorable. Without this properly defined, the understanding of this text is almost impossible. Honorable is an alliance that shares a Non-Interventionist stance; meaning, they do not wish to alter the internal affairs of the amalgamatistic alliance. An alliance that wishes to alter the internal affairs of another alliance is neither honorable, nor fit to work with. There is no reason why an alliance would need to alter another alliances internal affairs unless it was aiming to create an empire. This is completely against the ideals of amalgamatism.